buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily DecklistDevelopment - Heartbreak Shot
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Seems like the Daily Decklist Development is going to swing by Wizards, once more. Now, the problem with this is that the Impact Monster that Wizards got in Buddy Rave is a bit... "not good". I really wanted to make a serious decklist with this card, however. But I was unable too, because there was another build I would rather just mess with. So here we have a new gimmicky deck, let's hope this one is just as intertesting. Now now, this deck being the gimmicky mess it is, has but one destructive combo that we build up to, and that is the explosive abuse of Hearty, "ABSC", who has the Counter act of letting you pay 4 gauge and discard a Wizard from your hand to not only deal 3 damage to the opponent, but to also destroy all monsters they control. And it is not even once per turn. This is where we can go a bit nutty. We are running max copies of Sealed Magic Arts, Zustein because he is the Magic World equal to Zlatorog, at the cost of a life, but that is needed to buff that gauge. Battle Wizard, The Straight and Battle Wizard, The Ace allow you to pay a life when they are discarded to either draw a card or topdeck two gauge. Straight works very well in conjunction with Hearty if you manage to boost your gauge to insane heights. The Ace just lets you draw more, but be careful with life management. Magic Artist, Andy is our trusty buddy because he reduces the cost of all our Wizard monsters, making the deck just slightly less gauge intensive except for the big combo. We also run 2 Mary Sue to search spells should we need any, and Dunkelheit & Licht is our secondary boss that we can use at any other given time, plus he has the ability to discard Wizards as well, to prox Straight and Ace Key of Solomon, First Volume and Second Volume, both maxed for gaining gauge and drawing extra cards, as well as recovering a little bit of life. Nice one! is the staple spell to draw into more of the cards we need for the biggest and strongest Heartbreak Shot we can manage. That's How I Roll protects the Magical Knights or Hearty, should they be attacked (or you can use Zustein or Mary Sue as a meatshield). Magical Goodbye can be used to bounce our own Zustein to gain even more gauge, which we do want to have handy. Never Say Never is just the insane and amazing topdeck card it has always been, and it is still gauge gain. Lastly, we run two copies of Special Elegant Amazing Wall. While not always active, it is a nice defensive tool to keep handy in case the situation arises. And it is also a Wizard card, so you can use it for Magic Knights or Hearty's ability, if it is just dead in your hand. So yeah, the idea is to stock up on so much gauge efore dropping Hearty, just to ensure that the opponent cant possibly come back and defeat you in time. The important is to not spam the ability, but to wait until the opponent has advanced to battle, or is trying to counter destroy her. This is, of course, just my gimmicky build for the Wizard impact monster, and there are more standard ways to build the deck. This is just my take on a ridiculous idea. Category:Blog posts